The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for creating containers with fitments attached thereto. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for attaching fitments to flexible containers.
Flexible containers with fitments are utilized in a variety of arts, e.g., medical industry, dairy industry, wine industry. A fitment functions as an injection site for accessing the solution in the flexible container. An example of such a container is the VIAFLEX.RTM. collapsible plastic container for parenteral solutions sold by Travenol Laboratories, Inc., Deerfield, Illinois. As used herein, the term fitments includes, without limitation, ports, valves, and other means for accessing containers.
There are a variety of ways by which fitments are attached to webs of film. The fitment may be attached by being inserted through a hole that is punched in a web of film. The fitment is then sealed within the hole to the web of film. The fitment may also be captured and sealed between two sheets of film. It is also now known, to seal the fitment to a web of film by melting a portion of the film to the fitment utilizing a hot pin.
Flexible containers can be constructed in a variety of ways. One method is to construct the flexible container in a form, fill and seal packaging machine. As its name implies, typically the form, fill and seal packaging machine includes the steps of: folding a web of film; sealing a top side of the web of film onto itself; filling the web of film with the product to be housed; and sealing sides of the web of film to create a container or pouch. During the form, fill and seal process a fitment may be attached to the web of film and thereby the container. Typically, the prior methods of sealing a fitment to a web of film in a form, fill and seal apparatus involve the process of piercing the web of film. This in turn violates the environment inside the web of film which must be sterile in such applications as medical and food product uses.
The attachment of the fitments to the web of film in form, fill and seal packaging machines causes the process to be intermittant. Typically, the fitments are attached to the web of film prior to the web of film being filled with the product the containers are to house. These prior form, fill and seal apparatus that attach fitments to the web of film typically operate at speeds of approximately 20-40 bags per minute.
In attaching fitments to the web of film one must also be concerned with the sterility of the attachment site. This is especially critical if the resultant product is to be used to house a medical or nutrition product that is to be administered to a patient. To this end, usually in the medical industry, the resultant products are terminally sterilized. However, this requires an additional step in the creation of the product.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fitment attaching apparatus and method that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.